DESCRIPTION (Provided by investigator): In this Phase II SBIR application, Danya International proposes to complete Kidsdom, an alcohol prevention Internet adventure site. Research in the alcohol prevention field strongly suggests that interventions should be implemented before the onset of alcohol use. By targeting elementary school children with an engaging, interactive alcohol prevention effort, Kidsdom can be used in schools and at home to influence knowledge, attitudes, self-efficacy and behavior as they relate to alcohol prevention. Although a number of health-related Internet sites and curricula exist for children in this age group, none provide comprehensive technology to present strong research-based content specifically about alcohol. During Phase I, a prototype was developed and a pilot evaluation determined that Kidsdom was both feasible and effective. In Phase II, the remainder of the site will be programmed, curriculum components such as a teachers' guide and parent materials will be developed, and a large scale evaluation will be conducted to determine the effectiveness of Kidsdom in fostering knowledge, protective attitudes, self-efficacy and safe behavior with regard to alcohol use. During Phase III, Kidsdom will be marketed to schools and parents nationwide. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The key of Kidsdom marketing will be to reach decision-making adults who intersect with youth primed to respond to our message. We will do this through strategies to penetrate three broad market segments: educators, therapeutic resources and extracurricular educators. Kidsdom will be sold both as a curriculum package and as a home gaming program.